


Damn Sammy

by JarethTheGoblinKing123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beware, Established Relationship, Just smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing123/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean almost dies on a hunt and Sam gets pissed, smut quickly follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest smut comments of criticism and appraisal are lovely.

“Sammy, god dammit.” Dean was practically moaning as Sam threw him against the wall.

  
Dean had been an idiot as usual and almost got killed on their last hunt.

  
“You son of a bitch!” Sams intense gaze burned into Dean. “I fuckin’ told you I could handle it! You have to stop treating me like I am five Dean!”

  
“You were struggling with that damned werewolf! What was I supposed to do!? Let it fucking bite you Sammy?”

  
“You should have let it Dean!” Sam slammed Dean back harder onto the wall sending Dean gasping for breath.

  
“Could you let off a bit. Loosin’ breathe here Sam.” Dean said as he tapped Sams forearm. Sams grip let off but he didn’t completely let go of Dean.

  
“I think this calls for punishment.” Sams eyes flashed with darkness.

  
“Sammy come on stop playin’ around.” Sam picked up Dean like he was a doll and flung him onto the bed. Their clothing was ripped off in a flurry of pure need.

  
“M’not playing Dean.” Sam lowered his head to nibble on Deans neck. Dean flung his head back gasping for air. Sam peppered kisses all the way down Deans body until he reached his quickly hardening dick.

  
“Want me to touch you Dean? Want me to suck your dick until you come down my throat? I know you love it when I choke on your dick.”

  
“Oh God Sammy where’d you learn to talk like that?” Dean tried to guide Sams head closer to his dick.

  
“What do you think you're doing big brother?” Dean was practically begging for Sam to engulf his dick.

  
“No. No Dean. You're gonna come untouched.” Sam spit on his fingers and lowered them to Deans hole.

  
“Oh god Sammy so good! Right there!” Dean was clawing at Sams back trying to fuck himself harder on his little brothers fingers. Sam scissored his fingers trying to find Deans sweet spot. He knew he found it after Dean let out a yelp of pleasure and plain.

“Want me to fuck you into this mattress? I don’t want to see you walking normal tomorrow. I want you crying like the dirty cock slut you are. Got that Dean?”  
Dean couldn't find the words he was looking for. His brain was being flooded with the impulse to be filled by his Sammy.  
Dean let out a long moan as Sam slipped out his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Deans entrance.

  
“Come on fuck me baby boy.” Dean looked up at Sam with sudden courage.

  
Sam grabbed Deans hair ripping his head so he could meet his lips with Deans. Their kiss was sloppy and lust filled.

  
“Fuck me Sammy please!” Dean was begging. Sam rocked slowly into Dean. Dean let out a moan into Sams mouth.

“God fuck Sammy, S’good. S’good to me baby boy.” Sam didn't take long before he was pushing into Dean at a punishing pace. Sam saw fireworks of pain and pleasure flash across Deans face as he plowed him harder into the mattress.  
Dean lowered his hand towards his dick but Sam stopped him mid way.  
“No Dean I want you to come untouched.”

  
“Sammy god-” Sam cut off Dean with a especially hard thrust sending Dean into minor spasms.

  
“So good Dean my little cock slut, Takes it so easily, Your ass taking my dick perfectly, like you were made for me.”

  
“Oh god. Sammy m’gonna m’gonna come.”

Sam lowered his head towards Deans ear. “Come for me baby.” Sam quickened his pace not long after Dean was shooting ropes across Sams chest and Deans belly. The tightening spasms of Deans ass was just enough to send him into a head reeling orgasm.  
Sam lowered himself next to Dean before he collapsed on him and pulled him into a octopus hold.

  
“Get off me sasquatch.” Deans effort to push Sam off was weak.

  
“Shut up jerk you know you like it when I snuggle you.”

  
“Bitch.” Dean snuggled in closer to Sam.

  
"Love you."


End file.
